Shadow of Fate
by jess8788
Summary: What does it take to change fate? How far will one go? How many lives will one take? Or can fate not be changed at all. SayidOC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey everyone! I recently became a junkie of Lost, and I can't tell you how good it feels. When the sure first came out, I was like 'I'll never watch it!' Now I can't get enough of the stuff. This is my first Lost fic, so please be kind. I want to apologize for the grammar errors or spelling error. It was never my strong suit. Please read and review! I am begging you, pleading with you, read and review. PLEASE!! Without further delay, I give you my lost fanfic. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost, or any of the character. All I own in Nino. I am just a poor college student who eats ramen noodles for all my meals. If I did own Lost, things would be very very different………._

Nino sighed as she looked out the window. The rain was coming down hard and there was no end in sight. She was twenty-two years old, had no life, and had no friends. She liked to keep to her books and her computer, but these objects could not be substituted for friends. This she could not understand because she didn't look bad. By any normal observation she was quiet attractive, standing at only 5'3", had short auburn hair that only fell to her ear, and had deep jade eyes. She thought she was attractive enough, but apparently not. She didn't care anymore, she just stop caring. Why bother? Well tomorrow she was taking a road trip to New York City to catch the sights and also to have an interview with an event planning firm she had been applying to. She needed change, she need to move. Here she was in the prime of her life, and she was at home in her pajamas lying on her couch with her cat watching the rain. How utterly pathetic she was. She looked down at her cat Spook, and just kept petting him. He was lying on her chest, eyes closed, and purring contently.

"You know you have it easy. Eat, sleep, and purr, you got the good life I am telling you. You wouldn't last in my life, it sucks, it's lonely, and terrible," she said still petting him. He opened his eyes, lifted his head and looked at her. He had that look in his eyes that said, quit complaining about it and do something.

"Don't look at me in the tone of voice," she said in a accusing voice to the cat. You know things are getting bad when you start talking to your cat. She was so tired and sleep wasn't doing it anymore. She just wanted it all to stop. She sighed and looked outside at the storm again. She then thought that nothing would ever happen to someone who just sat there. She quickly jumped off the couch, and spook fell to the ground. "You know what? I'm going to change myself; I am going to change fate. I am going to New York right now!" she yelled and started to run around her apartment. She grabbed her backpack and started to stuff it with books, her iPod, extra batteries, a notebook, journal, pencils, and toiletries. She then grabbed her duffle bag and stuffed it with four sets of clothes, all black cargo shorts, a white tank top, black tank top, red tank top, and a purple polo shirt. She added her underwear, bras, socks, and a sturdy pair of hiking boots. She threw one a pair of khaki cargo pants, a green polo, and her flip-flops. Not exactly rain clothes, but they would be comfortable in the car for a long road trip. She was a tom-boy, but then again she couldn't care less what other people think. She didn't have a suit so she would just by one when she got there. This was the first spontaneous thing she did in a long time and it felt so good. She filled Spook's water and food bowls full to the brim, made sure the cat door was working well, and she was ready to rock it.

"See you in a week!" she said as she kissed her cat on the head, grabbed her stuff and ran out the door. She automatically got soaked when she walked outside but couldn't care less, she was changing fate changing destiny. She ran to her jeep fumbling with the keys trying to get into her vehicles shelter. But when she got the right key it slipped out of her hand and went tumbling down the hill. "Shit I don't need this, trying to change fate and all," she yelled up into the pouring rain. She slowly made her 

way down the incline. This freaking hill was huge so she needed to be careful not to fall or worse lose the keys. Five feet away, she was so close. She adjusted her duffle bag, and backpack getting ready to make the big catch. She extended her arm and slowly made her way down the slope. So close as she reached for it fingers practically brushing up against the cool metal of the keys. Then everything was a blur as she lost her balance and came tumbling down the hill like a rag doll. She felt her head it something hard and sharp, and felt the blood ooze from the gash. She finally came to a stop at the bottom, and just laid in a heap looking up at the sky in the pouring rain. The cut on her head started to throb in pain as her vision started to blur. Then to Nino's surprise a figure came into view standing over her.

"Change fate huh?" a raspy old voice of old lady said over Nino. Then an evil cackle echoed through the air and through her head as darkness engulfed her. So much for fate.

--

Nino's eyes flew open as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She bolted up not to gracefully trying to gain an explanation on to what was going on. Palm tree, there were lots of palm trees. Not good. Last time she checked there were no palm trees in Missouri or even New York. What in the world was going on? She quickly looked around hoping she could come up with some logical answer.

"Are you alright?" a deep accented voice asked behind her. She whirled around and her jade eyes fell upon a set of dark brown ones. She quickly backed up until her back collided with a tree removing her escape. She watched the man in fear as he slowly advanced on her. He was pretty tall, but compared to her everyone was tall. He had dark olive skin, long black curly hair; a facial hair adorned his face as faint traces of a beard and a mustache. He wore a black tank top that fit snuggly over his body showing off all of his rippling muscles, and a pair of black cargo pants that was covered in dirt, dust, and other stuff Nino really didn't want to know. She has never seen this man, and yet he looked familiar to her like a strange case of déjà vu.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly not wanting to scare her. She looked around and saw that the man pretty much had her cornered. "I promise I won't hurt you," he said again practically sensing her fear.

"Where are we?" she questioned looking around trying to find answers. The man just frowned at her.

"Don't you remember the plane?" he asked. Say what? What plane, she didn't remember a plane. This is not good. She looked around franticly hoping the answer would just come to her.

"You were not on the plane, were you?" he asked suspiciously. Nino looked at him with such confusion. She didn't know, she was so lost right now.

"I don't know, I don't know," she whispered tears slowly running down her face. She slowly sunk to the ground, pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and just started to cry. This was not supposed to happen, not to her, not now. She was supposed to go to New York, get the job, have a normal life, but not this, never this. She cried quietly into her knees. She suddenly felt something on her shoulder. She looked up and forgot that she had an audience. The man was crouched down in front of her with a look of concern in his eyes as he held her shoulder.

"Come, let us get Jack to look at that gash on your head," he said a warm voice as he rose to his feet. She touched the side of her head and quickly recoiled when pain shot through her head. She at least remember that, but didn't think it would be a good idea to tell that right now since she had no idea what was going on. The man held out a hand to her, and she gingerly took it and he helped her to her feet.

"So Jack is a doctor?" she questioned as she slowly started to walk. All of the sudden thousand of images flooded her head of people, places, and things she didn't know. A boy getting beat up, a drunk father, a family of doctors, a woman dying on a operating table, giving hope to a women lying in a bed, flying to Sydney to find him. She blinked a few time refocusing her vision and found her rescuer in front of her with a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sorry got a bit dizzy, must have been my head," she replied. Nice save, as she gave herself a mental pat on the back. He looked at her skeptically, and studied for a bit longer then what Nino would have liked. Finally he sighed and started to walk again, and she followed behind. She saw her bags in the forest and gave a slight squeal for joy as they walked up to them. She gave them a once over, and saw everything was damage free. Go her. Her rescuer picked up both bags, slung them over his shoulder and started to usher again through the forest. So, Nino now knew the life story of a man she had never met, she was stuck out in the middle of a jungle only go knows where, and she had no idea where she was. She had been unlucky before, but this was a whole new kind of bad luck.

"So what is your name?" a voice asked breaking her train of thought. She looked over at the man who stared at her with those dark brown eyes.

"Nino," she said. He raised an eyebrow still looking at her.

"Nino?" he questioned. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"You got a problem with that?" she asked words dripping with rage. What right did this guy have to insult her name? He stopped and held up his hands in surrender.

"No nothing is wrong with it, I was just saying how….unique it was," he said.

"UNIQUE!" she questioned. She didn't like that word it sounded like a different word for weird.

"I mean it is a very beautiful name, I have never heard it before," he said trying to dig himself out the hole he already made for himself. She snorted at that and started to walk in the direction they were heading. He quickly caught up with her. "My name is Sayid, it is very nice to meet you," he said trying to be friendlier. Nino immediately stopped as more images flooded into her mind. I military compound in Iraq, Nadia, 'Are you going to hurt me Sayid?' a voice echoed in her mind, Sydney, being undercover, watching a friend kill himself. She felt like she was going to be sick with all the information flooding her mind. She then stopped abruptly and looked at Sayid.

"You were in the Republican Guard," she blurted out suddenly. She quickly covered her mouth, and saw Sayid's eyes fill with rage and confusion. He started to advance on her again, but it was not like the first time when he was approaching with concern. He was advancing on her like a predator stalking it's pray. Of course with her luck she backed up right into a tree, effectively cornering her. Not good, she was now trapped.

"How would you know that?" he asked in a very low voice. Nino looked around for her best escape route, but was quickly ruined when a hand appeared on either side of her head trapping her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she squeaked. He leaned in so his face was only inches away from hers. She saw how his eyes changed into something scary, and in the back of her mind she actually thought she was going to die.

"Oh no?" he asked with a eyebrow raised, "then how is it you know I was in the Republican guard?" She shook her head, eyes wide with fear.

"Do you know what I did? No? I was a communication officer," he said in a dark voice.

"You made people communicate," she said. Nino then realized what she said then slapped her hand over her mouth. She made a note to self to consult her brain before she opened her mouth. His eyes grew wide with shock and rage as he glared at her.

"Well you seem to hold me at a disadvantage madam, you know everything about me, and yet I know nothing about you," he said icily. She tried to cower back, but again the tree blocked her move. She started to sink down, but he caught her jaw and made her look at him in the eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me Sayid?" she whispered barely audible. Something flickered in his eyes, something along the lines of shame, guilt, and sorrow. He let go of her jaw and her eyes dropped down and she slightly shook in fear. She tried to make herself as small as she could, trying to anger the interrogator anymore then she had already done. She wasn't looking at him, but she knew he was staring at her. He still trapped her against the tree, wasn't questioning her anymore. Nino really didn't like the fact that she was being studied like a bug under a microscope, but she really didn't have a choice. She didn't know how long they stayed like this, just him looking at her and her looking at the ground, but it felt like hours. All of the sudden she felt a hand come under her chin, and lifted her head up so her gaze fell upon those dark cool eyes. He didn't look as angry as before, but she still felt the spark.

"We will get that gash looked at, but have no doubt that this conversation will continue at a later date," he said quietly. She gazed at him and gave him a tiny nod. He sighed still gazing at her, and still having his hand under her chin. Nino noted how gentle and warm his hand was. It felt as if her heart stopped, or that there was no one else in the world at this moment. She quickly squashed that idea because the only thing this man wanted was to interrogate answers out of her which would not be fun on her part. He removed his hand from her chin, and took a few steps back, so there were several feet in between them. Nino slowly took a step forward not sure of his intensions at this moment were. He suddenly put his hand on the small of her back and started to guide her through the jungle. At that moment part of her just turned to goo as he touched her, probably the high school girl inside her. Then the other half, the logical half, yelled at her that an ex-Iraq interrogator is guiding her through the forest to who know where. Both had good arguments, and she did wonder where she was, where she was going, why did she feel like a school girl when he touched her, and why in the world was her vision getting blurry. She tried to keep walking, where Sayid was guiding her, but only moments later everything went black. Not good.

_AN: Thank you, Thank you. Please read and review. I like all ideas and suggestions. I hope to make this a big story._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey all hope you like it! I have so many ideas for this story I just had to keep writing. And for those who do not know this is very Sayid centric. Oh and thank you to my FIRST REVIEW!! _Marebear007. _I loved everything you said and wanted to thank you for the help. I hope everyone likes this so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!_

Nino shot up, and looked around in frantic breath. She was in some make shift shelter with tarps and pieces of steel wreckage covering it. How did she get here and what's more who helped her with her head? She gingerly touched the bandage over her wound trying to think. The last thing she remembered was blacking out in the forest. A hand suddenly was on her shoulder, and she practically jumped out of her skin. She whirled around to find out who the culprit was.

"It's ok you're alright," a deep voice said. Nino's eyes fell upon the doctor she knew so much about, but have never met.

"My gosh you look so much like your father," she blurted out. She guessed this whole think before you speak thing was not working out to good. She was sitting on some lumpy cushion with a blanket over her, and he was kneeling beside her. That is until all Nino tact got thrown out the window. Jack shot up now towering over her, with some crazy look in his eye. She really did have that affect on a lot of people her. She scrambled to her feet trying to get away from the currently mad doctor.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you know about my father?" he roared at her.

"That he is dead from alcohol poisoning," she answered. She stopped to think about what she just said and cursed at herself with every word she knew. Talking privileges were now taken away.

"Why you…" he growled and started to stomp towards her. So much for that oath doctors are suppose to take, the do no harm one. She let out a yelp as she closed her eyes and waited for something terrible to happen, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw a figure before her, and Jack on the ground holding his jaw looking up with eyes a blaze.

"What are you doing Jack?" Sayid asked calmly to the pissed off doctor.

"Sayid, what the hell!" he yelled as he scrambled to his feet. "She knows stuff!" he roared pointing a accusing finger at her. Sayid eyed the good doctor calmly still.

"Yes, I know, and your point is?" he questioned. Sayid raised a eyebrow and was about to continue when Nino jumped in figuring it would be a good time to try and defend herself with talking privileges temporarily reinstated.

"I saw it on the plane's manifest," she cried out. She suddenly had two sets of eyes watching her. She was never good at lying, but right now she need to do some major bull shitting. "A friend works Oceanic, and I saw they were transporting a coffin," she squeaked trying to make a decent lie. It actually looked like Jack was buying it. Kudos for Nino. Then she looked at Sayid and all her success went plummeting to the ground. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but she knew he saw right through her.

"A friend showed you the manifest?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yes?" Nino said trying to make it sound like a statement instead of a question, but was failing miserably. Sayid never took his dark eyes off of her, and Jack looked down ashamed at his outburst. Now Nino felt like crap for pouring the guilt on the doctor.

"I am very sorry, my thought and emotions have been all mixed up since we got her," he said trying to apologize. Oh boy, now Nino felt like scum.

"Well, um…," she tried to say.

"That's ok, since you don't have shelter I'll find you some," and with that he left leaving Nino with a quiet communication officer. Maybe she should run for it, and he wouldn't follow. There were several openings for escape and Nino wanted to be any were, but here.

"It won't work, I'll drag you right back," he said calmly. Nino was in fact a calm person and was pretty laid back, but when starts to read her thoughts she starts to get a bit nervous. Nino took a step back trying to keep distance between them, but it really didn't work to well because he just took a step forward.

"I know what you are thinking because you body language is saying it as plain as day. I wouldn't be a very good soldier if I can't figure out when someone is thinking about bolting," he said taking another step forward, and Nino taking a step back. "In fact do you know what else I am very good at? I can tell when people are lying," he said as he took another step forward and Nino took another back putting her right on the edge of the shelter. "Don't take another step," he growled and Nino actually flinched at this. Sayid started to walk towards her, but Nino couldn't take it anymore and bolted. She needed to get away and hoped her feet would not fail her. She did not turn around to see if she was being followed rather put all her energy into getting far away. The sand of the beach slowed her down a bit, but she was making good head way. All of the sudden she ran into a brick wall and fell right on her backside. She saw a really tall man with long dirty blond hair looking down at her.

"Damn it Smalls watch were you're going," he hissed at her brushing the dirt of his jeans, and shirt.

"What's wrong Sawyer?" a voice behind him asked.

"Nothing Freckles, just got plowed into by Smalls down there," he grunted. Then images raced through her mind again. This was getting really annoying every time she met someone new. Images of boy under his bed as his father shot himself, his mother dead, 'Dear Mr. Sawyer letter', becoming the man he swore he would kill, coning a couple, going to Sydney to find him, meeting a doctor in a bar. It felt as if Nino skull was getting torn apart piece by piece.

"James," she whispered and that sure got the man attention as shock flickered in his eyes.

"What did you say," he growled at her. Then a woman came into view right behind the angry conman and looked down at her. Nino's mind started to race again. Flashes of a girl and her stepfather, mother calling the police, mother dying, killing the man she loved, bank robbery, toy plane, punching the marshal all images that spun in Nino's head.

"You punch that marshal over that toy plane," Nino said to the new woman, and the look of pure fright came into her eyes. Nino got up and quickly ran from the pair. This is not good, not good at all. What was wrong with her, how did she know these people's deep dark secrets, and their whole life story. She did not want any of this. Nino tripped over her feet in her haste and fell into the sand.

"Dude, you ok," a voice asked. Then three figures came into view over her.

"Oh no," Nino whispered. Three flashed at once ripped through her mind. A guy winning the lottery, a girl find out she pregnant, brothers signing a band contract, guy had all the money but was so unlucky, boyfriend leaves pregnant girl, rift starts to happen in the band, guy find out numbers are cursed, girl gives away baby, and guy in band turns junkie. So many pictures, so many memories, it was so much. Nino screamed in agony as pain tore through her body. Then it all turned black.

She slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a blanket head resting on a lumpy cushion, and a jacket covering her. Nino looked around at this makeshift shelter. Four bamboo poles and pieces of wreckage that held up a big blue tarp that covered everything except the entrance. So at least there was a bit of privacy with a shelter from the elements. She slowly sat up, rubbed her head and looked around. It was then she saw that she had company.

"Are you feeling better?" Sayid asked. Nino looked at him wearily and sighed. She was too tired to fight anymore. She gave a small nod and looked down at her feet. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

"Why did you run?' he suddenly asked. Nino just kept looking down not answering him. He got up and started to pace in front of her. Apparently both were uneasy about something.

"This is now your shelter," he suddenly started to speak, "do with it what you will. I must implore you not to run away because I can guarantee that I will find you and bring you back," he said stopping right in front of her. "Do you understand?" he asked, and she quickly nodded. He began pacing again. "You do not need to worry about food and water, but you will work for your rations. I expect you to become productive. I will not have you sit around doing nothing all day like some people here." Nino watched him pace back and forth, her head following him.

"How should I help," she questioned quietly. He stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Practically everyone here is working for the whole. Just ask one of them I am sure they could use the help." She nodded at that, and he started to pace again. The guy can really pace she thought to herself as she kept watching him. He obviously had something on his mind, but Nino didn't want to push it. He suddenly stopped and looked at her again with those calculating eyes.

"What?" she squeaked.

"Apparently you made some friends in Kate and Sawyer. You have a way to bring out the worst in people. So I ask that if you know thing about anymore of these people you keep it to yourself. We do not need a riot coming after you. Agree?" She gave a slow nod at that, not wanting the same thing. "And let it be known that I will be keeping a close eye on you, so I can keep close tabs on you," and with that he left leaving Nino just sitting there.

--

He had no idea why, but he could not stop thinking about the girl. He noted that when she woke up in her new shelter all of her defiance melted away and there was no more fight in her. That would be easier in the long run for him. How did this one girl know so much about everybody here? He walked along the beach his mind filled with questions. He wanted to know why when he heard her scream on the beach, that his heart practically stopped. That for the first time in a long time, he felt fear. Hurley, Charlie, and Claire were all around her seeing if she was ok. He saw that she just fainted and scoped her 

up in his arms. He remembered the way she felt in his arms. That she practically weighed nothing, so it was no strain carrying her, and also that she was so warm next to his body. Why did it feel so good to carry her? The ex-Iraqi soldier growled at himself. He should not think of such things. He needed to keep his mind off the girl, but was she really a girl? He noted that she had the figure of a woman, and he started to picture her in his mind again. He cursed at himself as he grabbed the ax, and started to walk toward the forest. Some good manual labor will put his mind at ease. He needed to remember that he needed to get information for her. That's all that she was, information. He swore to himself that he would find out everything about her. It was what he was good at. He took off his tank top, and started to hack away at the bamboo thinking the best way to accomplish this objective.

_AN: There it is. I hope you all like it. The next chapter I will go into more detail about the creepy old lady in the first chapter, and I will give Nino a job and a friend. YIPPIE!! Go me! So please read and review! I love all suggestions and comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Well here is the continuing saga of Nino, and all the trouble she gets into. I will try and update as much as possible, but Please oh please read and review. I can't take it anymore. I need to know what you all think. PLEASE REVIEW!!_

Nino sighed as she watched the sun rise over the ocean. She didn't get much sleep last night in her new 'home', she so just thought. It was also kind of hard to go to sleep when the words of Sayid were echoing in her head. He's watching me, which is kind of creepy yet for some reason very cool. So she needed to get a job. Dare she ask where? For one thing she needed to keep quiet about all the creepy stuff happening to her. So far she has made Sayid, Jack, Sawyer, Kate really pissed off at her so those were out of the question. Next from her memory there was a big guy named Hurley which she didn't want to be around because he was like cursed, then the junkie Charlie was out of the question because Nino had a very bad experience with junkies before, then last was Claire which really didn't help since she didn't have a job that needed help with. So what to do, what to do? She got up bushed the sand off her pants, put her flip-flops on, and started to walk down the beach. Maybe she could find something semi-useful that needed to be done. She saw a big crowd was forming on the beach, so having nothing better to do she went and investigated.

"And what are we suppose to do?" she heard someone yell. She walked up to the crowd to see what was happening. All of the sudden a knife went flying past the crowd and imbedded itself in the chair next to Sawyer.

"We hunt," a bald man said. He opened up a steel case that must have held like fifty huge hunting knives. What was Rambo over there planning to do with all this gear. My gosh, he must be like in his late forties early fifties, and he can do stuff like that. That was awesome. She thought of herself in like thirty years seeing her in all cameo holding a hunting knife in her teeth, with dirt all over her face. She smiled at that mental image. Her eyes caught Sayid as he was giving her a look that practically said, _don't even think about it_. He actually thought that she wanted to go hunting with Rambo over there, she snickered to herself as she walked away. Oh no that is not her style, but would probably be very funny to watch. The crowd soon dispersed after that, and people got back to their jobs. Nino walked around trying to find her new life calling. Chopping wood, no to hard on the back, keeping the big fire going, nope to boring, washing clothes, maybe as a last resort. Maybe a nice walk will help her on what she should do. She started to walk in the brush of the forest hoping to find something, anything. All these people are using their skills in the real world to help them out here. Nino was an event planner, not much demand for that in the middle of a godforsaken island. Nino suddenly stopped when she heard something in the brush. It sounded like digging. She started towards it not caring if it was dangerous or not. She came upon a woman pulling up plants on her hands and knees, and arranging the dirt into rows. A garden she was starting to make a garden. Nino could defiantly do this. She slowly walked up to the woman, chanting softly to herself. No more flashes, no more flashes, no more flashes.

"Hello," Nino finally said. The woman on the ground spun around to look at her. Nino head started to feel funny and she knew what was next. _Crap_. Images of a forbidden love, getting her father's blessing, her husband never being home, a dog for a gift, wanting to leave him, 'I do whatever your father tells me to do', echoed in her head. She looked at the woman, Sun. "You speak English?" she questioned softly. The woman dropped the plant she was holding and stood up in fear and shock. Well this was a first; she made someone have the look of pure fear instead of having people want to kill her.

"No, no please wait. I don't want to blackmail you or anything like that. All I want is a job. Let me help you with your garden. You don't have to talk or anything and I'll just help you. Two pairs of hand are better than one. Please I am begging you I really need this," Nino said almost about to break down but managed to hold herself together. "I won't tell anyone your secret either way. I am not like that. Please help me," she whispered. The Korean woman just looked at her. Nino sighed; she guessed that washing clothes was all she was going to get, that is even if they let her help. She just wanted to go back to her tent and cry. She turned around and started to trudge back to her shelter.

"Ok," a soft voice came behind her. Nino stopped and slowly turned around on the verge of breaking down in tears. She looked at Sun who actually looked sympathetic towards her. Nino was actually getting sympathy from someone instead of death threats.

"What?" she whispered wanted to make sure she heard correctly or if it was her emotions that were playing tricks on her. Sun just nodded at her, and Nino felt like she just won the lottery. She run up and gave the Korean woman a big hug.

"Thank you so very much, I'll do whatever you ask. I'll be here early every day, and I will not let you down," she said while enveloping the woman in a big bear hug. Sun was startled at first when Nino came and hugged her, but started to lightly pat her back. She then gently pulled Nino off her, and Nino apologized for that. "I'll start at the other end so we can clear out this piece faster," Nino said and went to the other side of what Sun marked off to be the garden. This was going to be wonderful, she had a job, and she met someone who didn't want to kill her. This was a good day. Nino started to hum while she worked, she would like to have whistled, but really couldn't. She smiled to herself, trapped on a remote island and she wanted to whistle a Disney song. Talk about taking this situation very good. Both her and Sun actually worked very efficiently, they removed all the weeds and plants from the area, broke all the clumps of dirt apart, and formed nice neat rows for the start of the garden.

"Thank you," a soft voice said, and Nino looked up as she patted down her last row. Sun was giving her a gentle smile, and Nino smiled back. She brushed the dirt from her clothes and sat down by the newly formed garden. Well it won't be a garden until they have seeds in it.

"Oh my gosh, this was actually so much fun. The last time I was gardening was with my Grandmother. She loved to garden, grew all of her own vegetables, herbs, and spices. Said that it saved a fortune at the store and that nothing felt better then growing one's own food. She used to sing to them to and said that it helped them grow. I always believed her because everything she grew always tasted so good," she said. Sun sat beside her and hand Nino a bottle of water after she took a drink from it. Nino took a few gulps and put the bottle next to them. She looked at the garden, and smiled. "It always fell so good to see what you accomplished. I mean look at this, we just made the foundations to a good size garden, and we will grow our own food. Even on a desert island, we can provide for ourselves. It's so simple yet, it never ceases to amaze me," she said with a smile as she turned to Sun.

"It is surely amazing. You never know what you have until it is taken away from you and that includes food," a deep voice said. Both Nino and Sun looked behind them to see Sayid looking at them. He walked up next to them and looked over the garden.

"See I can be useful," Nino told him feeling like she just had to say something to him about finding a job on her own. He looked down at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I never doubted you," he replied back. "I am curious in how you two came to a compromise for a job, and why you hold a one-sided conversation since she can obvious understand you," he gave them 

both a calculating look. Nino could no let's Sun secret out, she is the first one who trusted her and she won't betray that trust.

"Well it is nice to talk to someone without having them come at me with a crazy look in their eye. I just because she can't understand English doesn't mean that I can't semi-communicate with her. I established the fact that I wanted to help quiet well with a lot of gestures. For having the conversation I guess it was more for my benefit. Maybe I just wanted to talk to someone without them wanting to kill me," she said accusingly at him getting a little tired or being questioned at every turn. He raised a eyebrow and knelt down to here level.

"And would you like to bring up the conversation again in which got me in that state, because if you do, I would be more than willing," he leaned towards her and said in a low voice. Nino got the message loud and clear even though he didn't have to utter a sound. Having no doubt that he is still in charge of her, and he was the one with all the power. Nino leaned back trying to distance herself from the intimidating communication officer. She shook her head hopping to keep the conversation in question buried for a long time because once that thing is brought up, it will only get worse. He gave a snort at that and laid something down in her lap. Nino didn't notice that he was holding something to begin with and looked down at the new object. It was a bandana that held two chunks of some sort of meat and two pieces of fruit. Nino guessed that it might be dragon fruit. She looked up at him with the look of pure confusion in her eyes.

"You were not there during lunch, and when I heard that you were with Sun I thought you might want some food," he explained calmly looking at her. Nino was baffled at this, one second he was about to torture her for information and the next he was doing something nice like this. Nino was so confused on what she was supposed to be feeling for the man.

"Thank you," she whispered looking down at the fresh food. She felt like scum for snapping at him now, but didn't want to apologize because she was too stubborn for her own good. She felt his gaze still on her so she just kept looking down at the food not wanting to meet his eyes. She heard him sigh and rise to his feet. She felt the urge suddenly to look at him, and raised her head to watch him

"Don't you two stay out here too long, and I expect you to be in your tent before night fall," he said then looking at Nino.

"Ok," she squeaked not wanting to find out the consequences for not following the order. He held her gaze for a second longer then started back through the jungle. Even though the garden was in the jungle it was only like fifty feet from the beach. Nino sighed and looked down at the food again. She picked up the bandana and offered it to Sun.

"I am sorry about that. I guess I should warn you now that if I am going to help you, he is going to come around a lot. I am sorry," she looked down feeling really embarrassed. Why does all of this happen to her. She looked up at Sun again, and the Korean woman and the faint traces of a smile appearing on the edge of her lips.

"That will be interesting," she said in her soft voice. This was the first time Nino actually saw her speak English, and now she just cracked a joke. She look a piece of meat and a fruit from the bandana.

"I had another word to call it," Nino mumbled as she folded the bandana around her food and stuck it in her cargo pants. She got up and bushed her clothes of. It seemed that she was doing that often. "Well since I got a curfew know I best get going, I will see you bright and early tomorrow," she 

said, and Sun waved goodbye. Nino started to tramp through the forest, mumbling to herself. She couldn't believe it, she had a freaking curfew on this freaking island! She was not teenager, so she didn't wanted to be treated like one. Then she stopped and shivered, like she had the guts to say no to that man. She laughed at herself, yeah right.

"My, my, I put you here only a two days ago and your already have guy problem. Well this is working out better then a thought," a old raspy voice said behind her. Nino whirled around and saw a gnarled old lady in a cloak, hunched over, and a hood hiding her face. That voice souded familiar though and Nino couldn't place it. "Well I see that the bump on the head is getting better. It a terrible judge of character to get killed because of your own clumsiness," she heckled Nino.

"You! You were the one at the hill! You put me here?" she roared at the old woman.

"Darn right lass, this is the best thing to ever happen on my island. You should have seen yourself and the others, it was better then a soap opera. You can't make this stuff up," she cackled.

"You were watching me? Where were you?" she questioned.

"Oh you know here, there, bit of everywhere, but let us not stray from the subject of you. I am glad you are taking my gift so well. Already getting into the heads of your little friends, this is so wonderful," she said clapping her twisted hands.

"You gave me those flashes? The ones that feel like my head is going to explode each time I have one. Why would you do something like that! I now know these people's entire life story and know their secrets. Some secrets should stay secrets you know!" she growled at the hag. She gave up the formalities. This woman was now a hag.

"Oh yes I did. You said that you wanted to change fate, so you needed tools to do that and I merely provided them. Now I must give you the other part of the gift," she said raising a cane above her head like a baseball bat. Wait, what, where did the cane come from, and why oh why was she holding it like that.

"Hold on a second," Nino said backing away from her.

"It will only hurt for like a day or two lass, so stop being a baby. I will be seeing you around very soon," she said with that maniacal laugh and she smacked Nino in the head with the cane. Nino fell to the ground vision instantly getting darker, with one thought going around in her head. _That witch hit me with her cane!_

_AN: well there it was. A little more about the creepy old lady, and I am going to make Sun into one of the main characters of my fic if you have not already notice. For the next chapter Jack goes on his little soul finding walk through the forest, and Nino confronts Boone about the water, and makes a deal with sawyer. If you guys have any suggestion I love to hear. I am trying to follow the season as close as possible so I apologize if I get a bit off track. Hope you all enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Well hello all. I have been recently informed that I had disabled my anonymous reviews, so I quickly ratified the situation so now everyone and anyone can review. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It would really make my day. So without any farther adieu I give you the continuing saga of Nino and Sayid. Yes for all of those who don't know this is VERY Sayid centric. Enjoy!! ;) _

Nino sighed as she watched the sunrise again. She at least has been sleeping a little better for the past few days, but always woke up in the middle of the night not able to fall back asleep. She couldn't complain too much, she had food and water, a friend, and shelter. The people here were nice, as long as he didn't open her mouth about their whole lives she just saw. They were kind of split into groups though, like clicks at a high school. They worked great in their little groups, but didn't work well with other groups. She was in the tiny group with Sun and Jin, who kind of scared the living day lights out of her, but other than that she didn't mind. Well Jack sometimes talked to her, sometimes checking on her head, which she guessed was nice seeing how Jack was the big cheese here. Then there was Sayid. She saw him every day, whether it just pace by him, see him chopping wood, or when he was just watching her. He had that look in his eye where he was thinking about something very hard, and she just happen to be in the line of fire. She hoped, and prayed that he was not thinking about her, but there was nothing much she could do about it.

The garden she and Sun were working on was coming along wonderfully. They gathered enough seed for their little fruit/orchard garden, and they created another for herbs and remedies. No one knew about the garden except Jin and Sayid, and we decided to keep it that way. The less distraction they had, the better. They had been working so hard, and it was kind of reward to see their hard work. But Nino decided they need to have a little fun today. She grabbed her backpack and tromped over to the garden nestled in the jungle of death. Yes, she heard of the polar bear, and the monster thing eating the pilot, but tried to push that far into the back of her mind. She finally got to the edge of the herb garden, and dropped her backpack in an undignified manner startling Sun. She put her hand over her heart when she saw it was Nino trying to calm down her speeding heart.

"Sorry," Nino squeaked, and knelt down and started to dig in her bag. Sun sighed and sat down by her watching the search ensue. "A HA!" Nino squealed as she held up a black pouch.

"What is it?" Sun questioned as she inspected it when Nino handed it to her.

"It's an iPod speaker. See how the front is clear?" She pointed to the other side which Sun clearly saw the blue electronic device now. "You plug that little cord into it, turn on the speaker with a couple of AA batteries, pick your songs, then WABAM! You got a mobile stereo. I just thought we needed some music today," she explained with a smile. Sun just raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look! Here let me show you the ingenuous of my masterful plan." She took the speaker, selected the song on the iPod, than clicked play. Immediately music started to echo in their little sanctuary. Sun looked surprise as she stared at the speaker. "Oh come on Sun! You have little faith in me, and besides it Queen."

"Queen?" Sun echoed. Nino looked wide eye at the woman. That was blasphemy, not knowing who Queen is!

"You don't know Queen? Probably coolest rock band ever? Oh my gosh Sun, just stick with me kid I'll show you the world," she replied as she held on Sun shoulder and extended her other out to the horizon. Nino then started to sing along.

"_Every day - I try and I try and I try –_

_But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy, they say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense, I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah Oooh  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Got no feel I got no rhythm , I just keep losing my beat)  
I'm OK I'm alright  
I ain't gonna face no defeat, I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free Lord_

_Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love, find me somebody to love  
Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
Find me somebody, find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me...  
Somebody to love."_

"What are you two doing?" a very amused voice questioned behind them. They both whirled around and there was Sayid. This time was different though, Nino didn't mind him.

"We are relaxing. We have been working very hard, and union rules state we get a coffee break," she smiled up at him. He actually smiled at that. He crouched down next to her curious about the iPod. He gave Sun a nod, and she acknowledged him with one back.

"A coffee break? Well you best keep that quiet because if the other heard that there was coffee back here we would have a riot," he whispered playfully to her. Nino put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, we won't. We figured there would be more for us if we did it that way. Just make sure you keep this on the DL," she whispered back.

"The DL?" He looked curiously at her.

"The down low, come on Sayid. You really need to brush up on your lingo," she giggled. She wondered why she was acting like this. Was she really flirting with this man? And was he responding to it??

"Don't worry I will. I just never realized that having such a break consisted or singing," he said with an amused look.

"Oh come now Sayid. We are stuck in some crap island, only god knows where, in the middle of the god forsaken sea. I'm most certainly aloud to express myself in song. And if you didn't come along we might have started to dance." His eyes widened at that statement. "Didn't you every just want to burst out in song, or dance the night away? Tell me Sayid can you cut a rug?"

"I guess with strong enough scissors, but see little on what it has to do with the subject at hand," he answered with his brow curled in confusion. Nino just busted out laughing. She rolled in the dirt, laughing until her sides hurt, not caring about her audience.

"Oh my gosh," she giggled out of breath her sides burning.

"What's so funny? I failed to see the joke," he asked still confused on what just transpired. Nino just shook her head. That right there just made this all worthwhile. You can't make this stuff up.

"Nothing, nothing. Just that is going to be one hilarious inside joke from now on," she giggled and started to help Sun who was planting seed pretending she knew nothing that was going on.

"Why do I get the feeling that you just took several cracks at my self-respect and dignity, and I didn't even notice?" She just smiled at him and turned back to her work. "You really know how to change my moods don't you," he said as he picked up the speaker and examined it. Nino stopped working leaned back so she was sitting on his feet and looked at him.

"Why what's wrong?" a hint of concern was threaded through her voice, but she quickly over looked it. He sighed as he sat down. He looked up to study her for a second.

"Jack left this morning," he answered grimly, and Nino eyes widened. Sun hesitated for a moment at her work, but quickly kept going hoping Sayid did not notice. "A woman drowned and he tried to save her, but couldn't reach her in time because he had to save Boone instead."

"The wannabe life guard with the over acting sister," she whispered. He gave her a look, and she knew that it was bad to let that slip. That just added more ammunition to his arsenal for when they continued 'the conversation' again, but luckily he didn't comment on it right now.

"He said he saw a figure and went into the jungle, and what's worse someone stole the last of the water," he replied looking at Nino. She instantly paled at the last comment, the water part, and her mind started to race. No water, no water. Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink, a poem she heard somewhere, but was now perfect for this situation. "We will find it again, and it'll probably rain before any problems arise so don't worry," trying to calm Nino down. She just nodded weakly. "How much water do you both have?" he then question, and Nino just turn to look at the bottle in the dirt only a quarter full. Sayid pulled out a blue water bottle from his cargo pocket. Nino looked wide eyed at it. "You two ration this for as long as you can. It's a full bottle so use it wisely." Nino stared in horror at the bottle.

"What about you? You need water two!" she cried a bit louder then intending too. He cracked a smile and his eyes started to dance mischievously.

"I have lived in the desert for all my life. I have a higher tolerance then you. I will be fine," he answered lightly still holding to bottle out for her. She sighed and grabbed it from him.

"Thanks," she grumbled still not to cool at the idea of him going waterless.

"Maybe you two should take a break for the rest of the day also. Keep cool, and ration water." Nino nodded, he did have a point. Sun slowly stopped, and leaned back so she was sitting on her feet too. She sighed looking at her garden. "If you see anything let me know, if not I must take my leave now." He got up and gave them each a nod, before disappearing back into the forest. They both sighed and looked at the garden.

"What now?" she questioned looking at Sun. She looked up at Nino still a bit taken back by all the information they had just acquired.

"I guess we can read at my tent if you would like," she offered. Nino smiled at the request.

"Cool let my put back my bag at my place then I'll come over to yours," she answered with a smile quickly picking up her pack and the blue water bottle and jogging off to her place. She reached it fairly quickly seeing how it wasn't that far away to begin with. She picked up one of her books, still held onto the blue water bottle, and trotted off to Sun and Jin's tent. Jin wasn't there so it would be a bit more relaxing. She sat down by Sun, and turned to her place, but then noticed Sun now had a bottle full with water.

"Where you did you get the water? Did they find it?" Nino questioned. Sun just shook her head.

"Jin traded for it with a fish; he said that we could spare the fish we caught since they were so easy to catch." Nino thought that was a very good idea. She remembered that Sun had told her that Jin was an awesome fisherman. So she guessed that Jin deserved some props for that, but that still didn't take away from the fact that he still scared the hell out of Nino. They laid down under Sun's shelter and just read. She was reading a book about vampires, and Sun and some book in Korean that she said was very good. It was kind of nice to have a day off, but the fact that there was no water, and the Jack was on a soul finding hike still lingered in the back of their mind. Everything was nice and peaceful, but that was until they saw Sayid and Kate walking towards them looking like they were on a mission. Both Sun and Nino scrambled to their feet. Sayid reached down and plucked Sun's new water source from off the ground and held it in front of her.

"Where did you get this?" he questioned in a low voice, and Nino knew the anger in his voice very well. "Where did you get this?" he repeated.

"Sayid she can't understand us," Kate said trying to reason with him.

"No, she can understand just fine," Sayid replied back in a short voice then turned back to Sun. "Where. Did. You. Get. This?" he asked again raising his voice. Nino did not like this one bit.

"Hey she didn't steal it if that's what you mean. She is not who you are looking for," Nino voiced interrupting the interrogation. Sayid quickly turned to her, his eyes dark clouded with fury as he watched her cower a bit.

"Hush," was all he said in a low voice, but Nino quickly took a step back. She couldn't understand this anymore. Only a few hours ago they were joking, talking, and even flirting a bit, and now he turned into Sayid the ex-Republican Guard. Sun started to talk in Korean trying to get attention put back on her, but Sayid still stared at Nino with those dark eyes. If all of this wasn't enough Jin came charging into the party. He put himself between the women and Sayid, and started to speak in a lot of angry Korean. Sayid turned back to him not fazed by his anger, and was determined to get answers.

"Where did you get this water?" Sayid questioned anger starting to emerge in his voice. Sun glared at him for a second before pointing off to the side. They all followed his finger and saw Sawyer sitting in the sand very leisurely, reading a book. They all looked at him, knowing if they should have expected anyone it should have been him. Kate and Sayid started to whisper to each other then Kate trotted down the beach. Sayid slowly turned to meet Nino's eyes. She wrapped her arms around her ribs and just stared back at him with hurt in her eyes. How could, whatever they had, change so rapidly. He 

sighed and walked away. Nino just watched him retreat, and felt a rouge tear fall down her face. Jin then whispered to Sun, and she nodded quickly saying something back. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and said something else. Nino knew of all the hardships they had together, and the fact that she thought of leaving him, but she still wanted what they had one day. Because she knew deep inside they both loved each other unconditionally. Jin then turned towards her and spoke something gruffly with made Nino flinch. She did not know what he was saying, but she just gave a tiny nod. Apparently that's what he wanted and walked away. They both watched him, until he was out of hearing distance then Sun turned to Nino.

"He wanted to know if you were ok," she replied answering Nino question on what in the world did she just agree too. Nino just gave a week smile, and nodded. They both looked at the ocean, and sighed.

"I'm going back to my shelter to just lay down for a bit," Nino said, and Sun nodded. Nino slowly trudged back to her tent a million things racing in her mind. But it was mostly, why did this happen. Just then some bumped into her shoulder almost knocking her down. She quickly regained her balance, turned around, and saw Boon just kept walking. _Bastard, _she thought viciously. Then something flashed in her head. This shouldn't be happening since she already knew about Boone and Shannon, but this time it was something different. The image of a red suit case sat down in a tent. It held all of the water, but then a foreign figure grabbed it and rushed away with it. The figure was Boone. Nino stopped dead in her tracks and turned back toward him. Her rage was beyond the boiling point and everything bad that had happened in the past few days came back to her, and she couldn't take it anymore. She bolted towards Boone at tackled him to the ground. She knew that the only reason she could do this was because she caught him by surprise. She gave him a few good punches to the jaw, courteous of her self defense class she took a few years ago, before he threw her off and clawed to his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled now sporting a bloody lip.

"You bastard. You're the one that did it. You took it because you thought you were helping. Well let me give you some news you prick. You are helping no one!" she screamed and lunged at him again. They were wrestling on the ground for a bit, and Nino was surprised that she was actually holding her own. That was until a strong arm snaked around her waist, lifted her up off the ground, and dragged her away for her pray which was the coward know as Boone. Sayid held Boone in a choke hold to keep him from coming back at her. Nino tried to scramble at of the arms holding her back to get another piece of Boone.

"Easy there Smalls," a southern accented voice said behind her. So Sawyer was holding her back, well it didn't matter any way, she just wanted to rip Boone to pieces.

"What is going on here?" Sayid growled still holding on to Boone.

"That crazy woman attacked me!" he yelled. Nino's rage only rose more.

"You are nothing but a has been Boone. You never did anything right, and now you screwed up again. You are helping no one!" Nino roared back. Sayid made sure that Boone wasn't going to do anything before he let him go. He then slowly walked up to Nino and Sawyer

"Why did you attack him," he asked softly. Nino automatically froze; she stopped her struggles and just stared at Sayid.

"So it's my fault is it now. You yell at my friend and accuse her of stealing, but yet everything I do is my fault. You know what, I don't care anymore. You'll find out real soon why I attacked him. So much for sticking up for me." She didn't know whether to feel angry, sad, disappointment, or heartbreak. She shrugged out of Sawyer hands and walked through the audience that had circled around them to go to anywhere, but here. She got to her tent and just sat on one of her godforsaken lumpy cushions. She was truly starting to hate these things. She stared off into the ocean watching the sun slowly set. How come she knew Boone stole the water? Was it that hag in the forest that decked her with her cane? She had no idea, but this wasn't sitting well anymore.

"Well hey there Smalls! Fancy meeting you here in this neck of the woods." The other thing that didn't sit well with her was her new nickname. It was getting very annoying very fast

"What are you talking about, this is where I live. What are you doing here?" she eyed him curiously. If Sawyer comes to seek you out, it is usually not a good thing.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I might stop on by and say hello," he replied with a grin. Nino just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the sun set. "You know about an hour after the little tussle you kids had, they found out that pretty boy over there pinched the water. I just came over here to ask if that was what the upset was about." Nino just looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Well the way I figure it was that you somehow knew about that like the way you knew about everyone here. I don't buy that you read about all of us in some file or some sort of junk like that, because you have the look of shock every time you talk about us. No it's something different," he stated very smugly. Well, Nino had to give the man credit, he was much more observant then she took him for. She turned to face him and give him her undivided attention.

"What are you getting at James," she spoke quietly emphasizing his name since he brought up this conversation. Something in his eyes flickered, but he kept going

"Information. Information is power and I like power. As you know I have quiet the…stash of inventory that could be of use to you. It could be a trade." A business deal, this Nino was not expecting from the con-man.

"I won't give you big information, only small things insignificant things that won't matter that you know," she stated warning him that she would not help him become like some supreme ruler of the island. He merely nodded and smiled. "And you can't demand information. It will only be when I need something, so this whole thing," she gestured wildly between them, "is one my terms." He just smiled, got up, and walked away while whistling a tune. Why did it feel like she just made a deal with the devil? She looked back at the sunset. Well at least she wouldn't be having anymore flashes like today. She highly doubted that it would happen again. She leaned back and closed her eyes. These flashes have to stop some time right? She closed her eyes and it felt like she got hit with a ton of bricks. Information of about 4 months came rushing into her head. That is 4 months that haven't even happened yet, she saw them die. She saw so many die. She saw a man's face, his eyes. Benjamin Linus. She shot up, eyes flew open. She knew everything that was going to happen on this island. _Shit. _

_AN: Well? How do you guys like? Please read and review. I am begging you guys. I have no dignity left so I get down on my hands and knees and beg. Please review…. Next chapter I will combine the next two _

_episodes because I don't think there is enough info for them to stand alone. I think I will give Charlie a big part, and would love anything you guys have to offer. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey all! Sorry it took so long to finish. I just got a little stuck there for a few weeks, but watch a few episodes and totally got inspired again so. Also want to give a shout out to my new reviewer _Regan Trinity._ Well hope you all like it!!_

Nino sighed as she played with the notebook in her hand. She had been doodling in it for an hour now, and just realized how bored she was right now. Yes, she was sitting on a beach, but how much fun is to just be sitting there? Then someone tapped her shoulder, and looked to the side at Sun. She pointed to the notebook and pencil, and Nino gave them to her. She watched as Sun started to draw a cute fish standing upright, smiling and waving. Then she drew a little message bubble over it, and started to write something in it. Now Nino was very curious, but she waited patiently for it to be returned. When Sun gave her back the notebook she looked down, and read the little note. 'Thank you for staying here with me, and I am sorry we cannot be in the garden.' Nino smiled at that, she looked over at Sun, and mouthed 'its fine.' This morning Jin woke up and demanded Sun stay with him today, so the gardens were placed on hold. Since that was Nino's job and had no pressing engagements today, she had no problem in sitting here with Sun. Everyone wanted company when bored out of there skull so Nino was happy to be here. However there was another reason Nino opted to stay here, she knew darn well that Jin was going to get into a fight today with Michael. Not that Michael didn't deserve it; she already knew the man was going to kill two people she doesn't know, to work for Benjamin Linus a man she has never met. This whole knows the future thing was annoying as hell, but she knew she couldn't say anything.

She had been thinking about it for a few days and decided she could help anyone with this information for a number of reasons. First off, who's to say that the future that she changes will be better than the one she knows. How many more people could die if she started fiddling with stuff? Also if she doesn't change anything she will know what happens, and in her opinion it is better to know everything then know nothing. However she questioned herself on that philosophy many time, like today. This needed to happen today so Michael can know Sun speaks English, and hopefully this will be one of the many small steps to bring Sun and Jin closer together. Nino felt bad for the tiny woman each time she looked at her husband, because she could see that her eyes were always filled with pain. Nino looked up as she saw Jin, slam down his fish and net on the beach, mutter a few curse words and run off. Looks like the show is starting, and she just let it happen.

"Sun!" she yelled as they saw Jin do a flying tackle towards Michael. They both ran towards the brawl, and yelled for it to stop. Sun kept yelling in Korean for Jin to stop, but he just kept beating the stuffing out of Michael. Nino however was in the back of the now forming crowd staring off into space. Every time Sun spoke Korean, Nino's ear burned slightly and made her pleas muffle like they were under water. Then Nino's eyes widened as she started to understand Sun again. The problem, she understood her. While it is normally not bad to understand people, but it is when that person is speaking a language you didn't know until like three seconds ago.

"_Jin, please stop!" _Sun yelled…in Korean. Nino was about to run deep into the jungle of death, but saw Sayid and Sawyer run into the brawl. Need to be there for Sun, Nino kept reminding herself. Nino followed meekly behind as Sayid and Sawyer handcuffed Jin to the wreckage. Nino stood by Sun as the inquisition started.

"Surely there must have been something that happened to set him off," Sayid calmly asked Michael who was currently bloody, limping, and soaking wet.

"Surely?" Michael said through gritted teeth, "Man where you from?" he snapped at the ex-Republican Guard.

"Tikrit," Nino whispered. Sun looked over at her with confusion in her eyes. Sayid hesitated for a moment before he finally answered the man.

"Tikrit, Iraq," he replied back. Nino could very well see that this information threw off Michael, but she knew the bastard had to make his point.

"Well, I don't know how things are in Iraq, but in America, Korean people like him don't like people like us," he snapped back. "Come on little man," he then grumbled and limped away in a huff dragging Walt behind. Nino had no beef with the kid, but she could not stand a murder like Michael. She a few curses under her breath and kicked the sand beneath her shoes. She looked up to meet the dark cold eyes of the one person she had been avoiding like the plague. Her whole body stiffened at the sight of him watching her. This has become officially not good. His body became tenser and he positioned himself to go after her if she should run. Nino didn't care, if she could just get a semi good head start, she could reach the jungle of death and be home free. Then to her utter surprise Hurley started to talk, she didn't know what he said, she just bolted. Oh my gosh, this was going to actually work! The gods of luck were finally smiling down on Nino for the first time ever. She then entered the jungle, and all she needed to do was stay hidden for a few hours until Jack came back with the plan to move people to the caves. So close, and then everything came crumbling down. All of the sudden she got tackled from behind, and was slammed in the forest floor knocking the wind out of her. She still tried to struggle, but she was barely putting up a fight. Then she was on her back, hands being held above her head, and Sayid straddling her. Well, didn't see this coming.

"Why did you run?" Sayid growled through his clenched jaw. Nino struggle so hard to move him; wiggle from under him, anything, but off course nothing happened.

"Get off!" she cried.

"Why did you run?" he repeated clearly not intending to move anytime soon.

"Cause you had the look. You were no longer Sayid; you became the Republican guard torturer who did unthinkable thing to his commanding officer Tariq. Who did the unthinkable to many after him. You became Sayid the intelligence officer, who specialize in making people communicate!" His eyes were ablaze with furry at the end of her outburst. He leaned in close so his lips brushed up against her cheek.

"I think it is about time we resume our first conversation we put on hold," he whispered dangerously. He grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her up. He twisted one arm behind her back, and grabbed the back of her hair. Instinctively her free hand came up to grab her wrist, but she knew she could not make him let go. He dragged her along through the forest going back to the camp from behind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the beach, and people going about their business not knowing she was being dragged along. For some reason though, Nino did not scream, she just didn't. She knew it was her best option, but couldn't make her vocal cords work. Then instead of going back to the camp like Nino thought, they turned to go deeper into the forest. Where were they going? This was the point Nino started to struggle digging her heels in, pulling back, trying to claw at the hand that held her head, but again, sadly, nothing worked. All of the sudden Sayid pushed her through some bushes and she landed in an undignified heap. She quickly sprang up to get ready for an attack of some sort, but her eyes became huge. Right in front of her was a beautiful waterfall, the kind you have fantasies about 

with the person you love, the kind that looked to perfect to be true, and yet she was standing in front of it with a very angry Sayid coming from behind her. She had to snap out of her trance and whirl around to face him again. He was standing calmly behind, arms folded across his chest. She might be able to make a run for it, and scramble back to camp if she can just slide by him.

"Don't even think about it. We are going to stay here for a long time, so make yourself comfortable," he said evenly. She quickly folded her arms across her chest, and watched him suspiciously. Sayid unfolded his arms and started to walk around her.

"Why did you bring me here? A weird place to beat the answers out of me," she snorted started to use all the pent up anger and emotion to give her a back bone when it came to this man. Sayid froze and looked at her sharply.

"I do not like your tone, or your behavior. You will do well in remembering I value respect. Now sit," he demanded in a low voice. Nino just stared at him trying to muster all the courage she had. "Sit!" he repeated raising his voice. Nino quickly sat in the grass watching him cautiously. He started to circle her again, looking like he was deep in thought. Then he stopped right in front of her, and looked down at her with those dark cold eyes.

"I am sick and tired of you hiding these foolish things from me about your life," he stated. That just got Nino riled up.

"My life was not foolish, it is mine!" she spat at him. Sayid quickly came up to her and kneeled down so his face was only inches from hers.

"Then tell me, explain to me. How do you know these things? How did you come to be here? Answer my questions, and we can stop this! Neither of us wants this, and you can stop this so just tell me!" he demanded.

"Why do we do this then, why? We are at an impasse Sayid. You obviously don't want me here, but why keep me here. Why?" she cried out. Nino couldn't stand this anymore, she didn't understand why this was happening to her, and she knew for darn sure that she couldn't tell him.

"Where would you go Nino? We are on an island. Even if we are off this island, where would you go?" he questioned. Nino started to break down then, because she had no one.

"No where! I have no one, no one wondering where I am. No one to notice I am gone. No one to even feed my dam cat! Now I am here on this island, and that dam woman said this was a gift being here and seeing everything…" Nino quickly realized that she was blurting out things she was not suppose to and slammed her hand over her mouth. She looked up at Sayid with fear in her eyes. Sayid gave her a calculating looked and inched a bit forward towards her.

"What woman? You know you tell me I would protect you. You are not alone anymore," he whispered ever so softly like he was calming a frighten animal. He slowly put his hand around her back and pulled her into an embrace. Nino could take it anymore, wrapped her arms around him, and just cried into his shoulder. He gingerly rocked her back and forth, while she cried on him. It felt so good to be in his arms, having him take away all her fears. She could get use to this. Her eyes quickly shot open at that last thought. What was she thinking? What the hell was she doing? She put up all those defenses around her emotions, and he just tore them all down in a matter of minutes. She can't do this, she 

doesn't belong here. She bolted up and looked down at Sayid who was staring up at her with confused eyes.

"I can't," she whispered then took off running towards camp. Sayid did not follow her, which surprised her, but she was grateful as well. She ran to her tent, huddled in the back corner, and just cried until she cried herself to sleep. For once in her life Nino was glad of a dreamless sleep, that is until someone grabbed her arm roughly. She quickly opened her eyes, and her gaze fell upon a very angry Kate.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you know?" she growled at Nino. Nino quickly tried to scoot away from Kate, but the vise like grip on her arm kept her firm put there.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, let me go!" she cried trying to tear off the other woman's hand.

"Stop the crap, tell me what you know!" she yelled at her.

"I don't know!" Nino screamed tears starting that fall from her eyes.

"Tell me!" Kate roared while squeezing her arm as hard as she could.

"You killed you step father for your mother!" Nino cried eyes red from the tears. She kept clawing at the hand on her arm. "Please stop it!"

"Kate, what are you doing here?" a deeply accented voice spoke. It sounded Scottish, English, or something, Nino couldn't really tell half hysterical.

"Charlie what do you want?" Kate growled at him.

"Sayid is looking for you, he says the he is ready to go," Charlie said calmly looking back and forth between her and Nino.

"I'll be there when I am done," she hissed at him.

"I think you should go now Kate. You don't want to keep Sayid waiting, if you do I might half to tell him where you are," he replied back with the same intensity in his eyes as hers. Kate quickly whirled around and glared at him.

"Whatever," she whispered, roughly threw Nino's arm back at her, and stomped away. Nino brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and started crying again. Then a hand gently started to rub her back.

"It's ok love, she gone," he cooed to her. Nino slowly lifted her head to look over the rock star slash junkie. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Why are you nice to me?" she whispered voice hoarse because of crying. Charlie just shrugged and handed her a bottle of water.

"I don't know good intension I guess," he said with a smirk. Nino choked and started coughing up the water. She knew Charlie's past and future very well, and what that popped into her head when she looked at all of this was, the road to hell is paved with good intensions. So no, the irony was not lost on her.

"You know the saying right?" Nino said with a hesitant smile. He just chuckled at that and scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, but that hasn't stopped me yet. That's me, Mr. Good Intensions, spreading good throughout the island even it gets me thrown into hell. But this very well might be hell right here, so no harm I guess," he grinned. That made Nino laugh, maybe Charlie wasn't so bad. Then she remembered, he was going to save Jack today. Well it was time for Charlie to shine today.

"I was going to go to the caves, would you care to come with?" she whispered. Charlie brightened, sure he looked like hell from withdraw, but Nino could see him really brighten. This would give her a chance to catch up with Sun too, and hopefully get her mind off what else would happen today. Why did she care, shy should she? Sayid was just going to get knocked out; his pride and joy get crushed to pieces by crazy Rambo guy. Nino was very thankful that she had not had much contact with John Locke, the man could be all around creepy if he so wanted. With that half, know all smile of his, and all of his island philosophies. Less time with Locke the better, and yet right now she absolutely loathed his very core for what he will do to Sayid. Again why should she care? She grabbed her pack and started towards the caves, or so affectionately put, the rape caves. Oh wait, Nino realized that happened yet. Another one of the wonderful side effects of knowing the future, she always forgot what has happened and what will happen. Stupid old hag, if Nino saw her again she would totally punch her in the face. They finally got to the caves, and Nino sat down watching everyone basically say Charlie was worthless. She sighed knowing what it felt like to have everyone write her off as being something lower than garbage. She just shook her head, let her head fall to her chest, closed her eyes, and listened to the steady sounds of the tiny water fall behind her. She didn't know when exactly the cave in was suppose to happen that trapped Jack, but she really didn't want to be there. This is just one thing that she was ready for. She grabbed her pack and started back to the beach again. She couldn't understand why she made the hike up there if she was only going to spend like ten minutes there. Oh well, a little exercise never hurt anyone. She suddenly pushed out of deep thoughts when someone ran into her knocking her down on her butt. She grumbled to herself and looking up at the person who made a serious wound to her pride. To her utter amazement on how terrible her luck was, Michael was looking down at her. She had been trying to avoid the man like the plague, but of course that never worked.

"Oh my bad. I'm sorry, here let me help you up," he said as he reached for her. Nino quickly recoiled from his reach like it was something poisonous

"Don't touch me," she growled up at his eyes a blaze with glory. Then pure annoyance entered his face.

"Look I said I was sorry! What's your problem?" Well for one thing she couldn't blame the guy. She was holding a grudge against him for something he was _going to do_. It did sound totally ludicrous, but she couldn't ignore what he was going to become.

"You're my problem! Just stay away from me!" she roared at him as she got to her feet not want to look up at him.

"Hey what's your problem? First the Koreans now you, what are you all conspiring against me?" he asked as he roughly grabbed her arm to prevent her from blowing him off.

"Let go off me!" she screamed as she clawed at his hand. Nino was getting really tired of people grabbing her and preventing her from going anywhere.

"No," he stated firmly. That's it. She swung her foot up into the one weakness for all men and he instantly let go off her. He fell to the ground grabbing his sore pride moaning in pain. Nino knew she should run back to her tent, but couldn't contain her anger.

"I don't like you Michael. I don't like who you are, or what you will become on this island. It's very noble and all that you would do anything for your kid, but you have NO IDEA what you will do. You are going to be the most damaging person here. So just stay away from, and I'll stay away from you." She started to walk away, then paused and turned around. "Oh by the way, their names are Sun and Jin, not the Koreans," and with that she left. Her anger was so strong now, that she was practically seeing red. Why did this happen to her? Why? It wasn't fair. She finally reached the beach and was stomping to her tent when a slick southern draw stopped her in her tracks.

"Where's the fire Smalls?" she stopped and turned her head. There in all his glory was Sawyer lounging in his chair with Watership down. She sighed as she had been also trying to give him a wide berth also but she guessed that didn't go so hot either. Well she did need some stuff, and he was the guy to get it from.

"I need so things," she whispered, but she knew Sawyer heard her because he perked right up.

"Is that right Smalls? Well the shop of Sawyer is open for business, what can I do for you?" he replied with a smirk.

"I need bug spray, deodorant, a pillow, and a bottle of vodka," she mumbled. He started laughing.

"Are you old enough to drink Smalls?" he chuckled and Nino bristled at that comment.

"Yes I am twenty-two you red neck con man," she snorted. He smirked at that last bit.

"Touché," he said with an evil glint in his eye. "Well, wait right here I'll be right back with your order." He got up and disappeared into the jungle, she just pinch the bridge of her nose trying to reassure herself that making this deal with Sawyer was good. Yep, it was good to make a deal with a con-man who killed a man the day before he got on the plane. A few minutes later he came back with a pillow in one and a tiny bottle of vodka in the other. Nino raised an eyebrow.

"The bug spray and deodorant is in the pillow case," he said smoothly answering her unspoken question. He handed her the pillow, and she look in the case covering it. There was a new bottle of some off brand bug spray and a stick of women's deodorant. She was actually surprised with the pillow most of all because it was regular size and a royal blue pillow cased covered it. This would be so much better than those lumpy cushions. She than reached for her bottle of vodka, but Sawyer pulled it out of her reach.

"Not so fast Smalls. I believe it is your turn for payment and since its four items that means four pieces of info," he grinned as he sat back down in his chair. Nino cursed under her breath, but she knew she had to do it anyway.

"You're going to run into Charlie today because he is looking for Kate," she said. Sawyer tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" he asked.

"Will that be your second piece of info?" she asked calmly. His eyes widened a bit, but she could see the amusement in his eyes. He gave a nod and gestured for her to continue. "Jack is going to get stuck in a cave today." He started to laugh at that and hit his knee, and Nino just rolled her eyes. "In a few days someone will raid your stash," she added smugly and with that his laughter was silence as he looked at her with anger clouding his eyes. "And finally you will be accused of something you actually didn't do and you will find it all very amusing," she whispered. He gazed at her with a very calm emotionless face. She looked away not wanted to meet his eyes and held out her hand. A few seconds later she felt the smooth glass of the tiny bottle gently put into her hand. She grabbed it and sprinted away to the safety of her own tent. She downed the vodka in a few quick gulps, laid her head down on her new pillow trying not to think that its previous owners are dead, and fell asleep. If there was any luck in her life when she woke up she would not be here anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to a beautiful sunrise, on a beach. So much for the luck theory, as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, she had no luck and guessed she never had it to begin with. When she pulled her hands away from her eyes she froze gazing at another perfect example of her having no luck. Sayid was sitting calmly on the other side of her tent watching the sunrise. She guessed he was back from trying to triangulate his coordinates, and getting sabotaged too. Just thinking about him must have gotten his attention because he then turned his attention towards her. His dark eyes locked with hers, and showed no emotion so she had no idea what was on his mind or what state he was in.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. Nino blinked a few times totally confused. "I heard you ran into Michael yesterday." Then his eyes drifted down and landed on her arm. She followed his gaze then practically froze when she saw a dark bruises on her arm that looked like a hand. She slowly looked back up at him and he was watching her very calmly.

"I'm fine; we just had a minor altercation. He wouldn't let go, so I made him see things my way," she said very frankly. A slight grin emerged from his lips and he actually gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes I hear what you did, and understand he is still limping a bit," he replied obvious very pleased with the whole thing. She then looked down and played with her blanket.

"I am sorry your thing got ruined," she whispered. He didn't say anything, and when she looked up he had an unreadable expression.

"I don't suppose you would tell me who it was, because you know," he said very quietly. She looked down again, she couldn't tell him. It would be very bad because she knew he would do something very rash in his fit of anger right now. She heard him sigh, and looked up. He was looking back at the beach frowning.

"He will tell you eventually though," she squeaked. He looked back at her eyebrow quirked. "How's your head," she asked trying to change the conversation, but doing a really bad job. He just looked at her, studying her, his eyes never faltering from her.

"I still have a bit of a headache, but I am fine none the less," he replied then got up. "I will talk to you later then Nino," he said with a slight nod and started to walk away. He then hesitated like he forgot something and turned around. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out for her to see.

"I don't want you to drink anymore," he stated as he held the empty bottle out for her to see. She instantly blushed with the embarrassment of him finding it. "I was worried about you," he added softly then walked away. Nino just stared at his vanishing forming trying to believe that he actually said that to her.

_AN: Well there you go. What do you think? Please review guys, PLEASE! I am on my hands and knees begging. PLEASE review!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey all! Sorry it took a while to update, school and work are getting hectic. YIPPIE!!! I got more reviews for my story!! So a big thanks to: _Darkness Falls on Nyx, gothic mermaid, PeppermentAndCinnamon, and Regan Trinity! _As I said before me updating is totally dependent of your reviews. No reviews, no Nino, no Sayid. So don't let me and everyone else down. Do your part and review! Now without further adieu I give you the continuing saga of Shadow of Fate!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own lost. I really really wish I did, but I do not. Nino is mine though so no touchy!_

Nino groaned as she opened her eyes just a crack. The bright sun hit her like a ton of bricks, and quickly shut her eyes back closed. This was truly not the best time to have a migraine. Her head was pulsating with pain, and she felt like she was going to be sick. It couldn't have been the vodka, because she only had one tiny bottle. No, this was a migraine that she had every couple of months. She quickly grabbed her blanket and threw it over her head to block out the skull pounding rays. Nino then started to think about what evil things she could have done in a past live for the universe to wreak such vengeance on her.

"Nino?" a small voice broke through her concentration.

"Sun?" a hint of concern broke through her voice, but couldn't muster up the courage to sit up and look at her.

"Are you ok?" Sun asked quietly.

"Oh yeah, just a pesky migraine no need to worry," Nino tried to act cool when on the inside she just wanted to curl up into a small ball and die. She faintly heard Sun come up and sit beside her.

"Something happened yesterday," Sun spoke in a very weak voice. Nino propped herself up just a bit, but the blanket still stayed on her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Michael knows," she barely whispered. Nino sighed and started lay back down. She totally forgot about that piece of information. She berated herself for not being there when her friend needed her. How selfish of her.

"Don't worry Sun, he won't say anything," she tried her best to console her.

"Are you sure, he really doesn't like my husband so he might do it for spite," Sun was started to get more emotional.

"Sun, I promise he won't say anything. It's not in his best interest. Everything he does, he does to protect his boy. He has nothing to gain," Nino tried best to keep her voice even, but it felt as if something was clawing its way out of her skull.

"Thank you Nino," she sighed in relief, "but are you sure you are ok, maybe we should see Jack?" Nino weighed the pros and cons of doing that, and reluctantly sighed. Sun was right, and staying here wasn't working.

"Ok, ok, but you have to be my eyes though," she smiled as she heard Sun chuckle. Sun helped her to feet, and made sure she wouldn't fall back down. The pain intensified in her head tenfold as she became upright. The light, the noise, the pounding in her head started to overwhelm her. All the sudden she felt a cloth cover her eyes and get tied tight across her head. Where in the world did Sun get a bandana?

"Come," Sun said and quickly grabbed her hand and they started to briskly walk towards the caves. After about the tenth rock she tripped over, Nino couldn't take any more.

"Hold on there Sun," she spoke with the bandana still covering her eyes, "it's not like I don't appreciate the quickness, but every time I trip over something it jars my head a bit."

"Oh no!" Nino could hear the panic in her voice. "I'm so sorry!" Nino could have kicked herself for making Sun feel guilty now.

"Sun don't worry about it. I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me," she tried to console the little Korean woman. So they kept walking again, now at a much slower pace. They started to come up on the caves when they started to hear an argument break out.

"I know he has it! When I saw him this morning he was reading my book Watership Down, Shannon's asthma medicine was in my bag too. He has to have it!" the whinnying pierced through her skull like a railroad spike. Great Boone was there, just she needed right now. So this must be the day when the great asthma hunt begins. Nino then felt herself instantly paled, which also meant that Sayid was also here today. All she needed was pain killers. In, out, and one with life, she couldn't dwell here for long. She suddenly heard Sun start speaking in Korean, and just like before it started out like she was hearing underwater, then it became more clear until she could understand her.

"_We need your help, please help her!" _Nino prayed this day could not get any worse.

"Nino?" she heard Jack confused voice, then a group of steps that came closer to her.

"Hi there, I don't want to bother your little pow-wow, but I was hoping you could give me something for my migraine," she asked very nonchalantly. She tried to act as casual as she could for having a bandana over her eyes, and leaning on Sun for support. She shifted a little and some how she lost her footing, and could feel gravity take over as a face plant in the dirt was now in the immediate future. She waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. Then she noticed that a pair of strong arms was wrapped around her waist. Those were defiantly not Sun's. She then got scooped up in someone arms, and was carried somewhere. She leaned her head against her savior's chest taking in their exotic sent, and their warmth. She had a good idea who it was, but consequences be damned for the moment. All of the sudden she was laid on a make shift bed, aka more of those lumpy cushions, and was help so she could be sitting up. A pair of gentle hand then started to untie the bandana around her eyes.

"No!" she quickly put her hand over the other pair to try and stop them.

"We need to take it off to help you," Jack said, but it sounded like he was ten feet away digging for something. Nino slowly put down her hands as they were starting to shake, and she felt the bandana get untied. She kept her eye close as she felt the material fall across her neck and collar bone. However she didn't expect a gentle hand to cup her check, and the soft pad of their thumb to gently rub up and down.

"Open your eyes Nino," a gentle voice echoed through her head, softening the pain immensely. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. The man that haunts her dreams, plagues her every thought, and the root to all her problems it seems. At that very moment for some reason, a single tear rolled down her check. Sayid gently brushed it away, still looking deep in her eyes.

"Ok so why don't you tell me what happened for the top," Jack seem to have broke both of their trance, and Sayid immediately dropped his hand and stood up from his crouching position. She could have killed Jack for interrupting their moment, but at this point in time, she was hardly in any condition to commit a homicide.

"Nothing big, I just woke up with a migraine today. I have them about once a month. All I want is something to make it go away, or put me to sleep while this is going on," she tried best to make her voice strong, but it seem that the pain was emanate in her voice. Jack knelt in front of her, and started to look at her eyes by pulling up her eye lids. Nino gave a tiny yelp as a sharp pain radiated through her head.

"Is that really necessary Jack?" Sayid asked in a very low voice, words laced with anger.

"I need to know if it's just a migraine or something more," he reached beside Nino and grabbed a flash light. Nino, of course, didn't know what he was reaching for so she had no idea what was about to happen.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!!!!!" echoed throughout the jungle, and flocks of birds scattered at the sudden cry of distress. "If I known you were going to torture me I would have just stayed down at the beach, I get it down there enough as it is, I don't need you too!" she roared and stood up ready to make a break for it, but strong pair of hand grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"You will stay right there, and you will behave," a deep whispered in her ear making a shiver go down her spine. Nino nodded quickly and stayed quiet. Sayid stayed right behind her and she could feel the calculating look he was giving her.

"It looks just like a migraine like you said, we don't have any medication for that and aspirin is too weak for it, so I want you to take these two vicodin. I would like you stay here tonight, but I don't think I could talk you into that could I?" Nino thought he tilted his head off to the side more to ask the question to Sayid then her. "I want someone to check in with you tonight and tomorrow to make sure you are doing alright though." Nino didn't like the sound of that.

"I'll be hanging out with Sun probably," hopefully that would suffice.

"Some who you could understand, and could understand you would be better," Nino felt her heart stopped because this situation was looking pretty bleak right now.

"I will watch her," Nino didn't care who was around at that moment, but she buried her face in her hands and gave a pathetic moan. Just once she would like it if anything that could go wrong, wouldn't.

"Is it that bad? The medicine will help I promise," she heard Jack say with concern in his voice. He thought that her moan was out of pain and not distress, boy was he wrong. She tried to stand to her feet, but the sudden change in height made her light headed. Then to her utter dismay, strong arms scooped her up off the ground, and started to walk back to the beach.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help and all, but why are you caring me like you are carrying me over the threshold?" she asked breaking the silence through the jungle. He looked down at her with an eyebrow raise.

"I do not understand," great, just great, now she would have to explain it to him. If being pain wasn't enough now she would have to add embarrassment.

"In America it's a tradition I guess," she paused trying to think of the best way to say it, "for a newlywed husband to carry his bride over the threshold to the house, apartment, or hotel room they will be staying for the night, for like the honey moon." Nino felt herself redden and tried to look anywhere then in the eyes of the man carrying.

"You think I am carrying you off to have my way with you," he now sounded very amused. Of course Nino took that the wrong way, and her anger came out unchecked.

"Just because I am not the most attractive girl in the world, and may not have any experience doesn't mean you can make fun of me. I may not be a blond bimbo, but I think I deserve a bit of respect!" she growled. She couldn't believe the nerve of the guy.

"No experience?" his eyebrows were raised and his eyes were dancing mischievously. Nino could have smacked herself in head. Of all the hare brain decisions in her life, this was by far the worst. She just basically yelled out she had never had sex before. She just folded her arms across her chest, and scowled at the trees not looked at him anymore. He just gave a chuckle as he continued to carry her down the path to the beach.

"I was not implying what you said. You are a very attractive woman, but in your present condition I do not think it would best to be carried across the threshold with me or _anyone else." _ He practically spat out the last two words of his sentence, but Nino didn't notice. She felt her pulse quicken as she just heard that Sayid thought she was attractive. Yes Nino thought Sayid was like the sexiest man on the island, but it was weird for someone to call her attractive. "Is something wrong?" he broke her thoughts.

"No, it's just that, no one has ever used that word to describe me," she whispered. He didn't comment on that any further which she was grateful for, so the rest of the hike was done in silence. They finally got to her shelter and he gently laid her down on her make shift bed. Then she notice something was sitting on her bags that wasn't there before she left.

"Could you hand me that please," she asked quietly still a little embarrassed about the conversation. He raised his eyebrow a bit, but grabbed it and gave it to her silently. It seems to be a leaf of sort and it was wrapped around something. She slowly opened it up and her eyes feel upon a small fish and 10 inches, gutted and cleaned. She gave a small smile at it. Sun must have left it as they were leaving, and that also meant Jin caught it for her. She was very appreciative of the scary Korean man.

"That was very nice of them," Sayid commented off handedly. She just gave a bigger smile still looking down at the fish.

"If you help me cook it, I'll let you have some," she grinned looking up at him. She didn't why that suddenly she was so forward, but she just chalked it up to the vicodin. Sayid gave his famous half smile, eyes filled with mirth.

"Then I shall get some wood to cook it," and walked into the jungle in search of good firewood. Soon later he built a fire right outside her tent, and the aroma of grilled fish flooded her senses. She smiled at the sight in front of her, Sayid sitting by the fire waiting on their fish. Her migraine was slowly disappearing, and she felt all warm and fuzzy. She never had vicodin before, but holy cow she felt great!

"I feel great," she suddenly voiced her thoughts, unable to keep control of her month. Sayid sharply looked over his shoulder at her, and she just smiled and waved. Suddenly he took the fish off the fire, laid it down on the leaf it was wrapped in, and sat down in front of her.

"Why are you here?" he studied her closely knowing this was a perfect time to question her now that her defenses where down.

"Because you brought me here, hey why did you stop the fish?" her eyes where glazed over and her speech was slowed down.

"No I mean the island, and don't worry about the fish, I will finish it soon," he didn't speak in anger or anything; he was very quiet and calm.

"Jeez, I don't know. One second I am there, then the next I am here," she giggled at her misfortune vicodin obviously putting a better spin on everything.

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to change my life, but then I fell in here," she didn't even make sense to herself. Was vicodin this strong it made her like this? He gentle grabbed her jaw and made her look him in the eye. His touch made her quit giggling instantly, and started to break through the thick fog of the pain killer clouding her mind.

"You are going to break your promise. You are going to do what you promised you never do again," she whispered, and single tear fell from her eye. His hand still held her face, but he just looked at her. He let go of her slowly, looking at her with an unfathomable expression. He cooked the rest of the fish in silence, they ate in silence, and he left in silence. Nino did not know what to do any more, so she did the only thing she could do in her present condition. She fell asleep. She drifted off in a dreamless sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better.

Nino stretched her back and opened her eyes. Today was a new day; she would try to make this a good day. She sat up looked around the tent and about jumped out of her skin to see John Locke sitting in her tent smiling at her. Nino was totally freaked out by the creepy half smile he does like he knows something or something amuses him. Sayid does the same half smile, but when Locke does it, it is terrifying. It is defiantly not a good day when the first thing you see when you wake up is John Locke. Nino quickly crawled to the opposite end of the tent to be far away from Locke as she could.

"I don't mean to scare you, but we haven't been properly introduced yet, my name is John Locke it is nice to meet you," Nino could only stare at him. She didn't think it was very neighborly to introduce yourself by sneaking into someone's home when they are sleeping.

"I know who you are Mr. Locke," she whimpered. Nino knew everything there is to know on John Locke, not one bloody detail left out. She studied his eyes they were confident, knowing, not like Sayid's whose always looking for something. "And you know me?" she wasn't sure if it came out like a question or statement because she was unsure herself. His eyes danced mischievously as he stared at her.

"Nino," he smiled and it sent chills up her spine, "so how do you like this island? Everyone gets a second chance here; this is the place to change your fate." Nino felt the lump in her throat grow. She needs to add Locke's name to the list of people she needs to give a wide birth to.

"I like it just fine Mr. Locke," she squeaked. This experience was by far worse than anything Sayid had done. Locke just gave that creepy half smile, and left her in silence. Now that was by far the weirdest thing to happen to her in a long time, but wait the day is not over yet! Nino waited for her heart rate to slow down back to a normal pace, and walked outside her tent to look around. Why does all this bad stuff happen to her? She looked over to Sawyer's tent just in time to see Sayid knock him unconscious. Well maybe all the bad stuff doesn't happen to her, but she seems to attract it like a magnet. Sayid backed away from him to let Jack make sure no permanent damage done, and Sayid looked up and met Nino's sad eyes. They just gazed at each other, he was hiding his emotion and she felt like crying. She wanted to know why she could read his dark eyes; she wanted to know what he was thinking. Jack then called him back, and they both carried him off to the jungle of death. She sighed and went back in her tent to fall back asleep. If she had a shred of luck maybe, she will miss this whole witch hunt while she slept. She slept for a few hours but that was quickly interrupted by a cane smacking her on her back. She sprang to life looking for any sigh of danger like a frighten animal. Then she saw her.

"YOU!" she growled pointing an accusing finger at her. The old hag put a gnarled old hand up to her chest in mock surprise.

"Me?" she heckled, she must have found great delight in tormenting Nino. "Come now my dear, are you not happy to see me?" Nino gave her a look. She must have been joking.

"You put me here in this crazy ass island, give me visions of the future so now I know who is going to die now, and on top of that I can now understand Korean! Now tell me how I can now understand a language I have no prior knowledge too?" Nino was pissed off.

"The hit on the back will help fine tune the language problem, and also add some special new features."

"I am not a car you can upgrade at your every whim!" Of all the people in the entire world it had to be Nino she chose.

"Of course you are my dear! I own you lock stock and barrel, and I have to say I am enjoying everything happening so far. Except the fact that Sayid has left an hour ago and you aren't following him." Nino should just jump in the ocean and try to swim to civilization. It would probably be safer then here.

"Why the hell would I go after him? You and I both know the crazy French woman is going to catch him, mess him up a bit, and let him go. He is coming back, so why should I go after him?" The best thing to do now was just wait.

"What happened if something changed?" she questioned.

"No way, what's going to happened will happen. You can't change time," Nino challenged. The hag smile showing off her few remaining teeth.

"You being here already changed this. Kate hates you, Jin and Sun are your friends, Jack is still upset about you, Sawyer is curious about you, and John Locke is utter fascinated with you. You changed time by just being here." Nino just stared at her, angry that the hag was making perfect sense. "Of course I make sense! Now you grab that bottle of water and get up after your hunky interrogator or I'll smack you so hard it'll give a new definition to the word pain," she held up her cane threatening, but Nino was already half way down the beach with bottle in hand.

_So??? How did you all like? I brought Locke in a little deeper and tried to capture is craziness, and a bit more of the scary old lady. Next time we meet Rousseau! That should be fun! Oh and by the way, I so love the new season of lost!!! GO LOST!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow. I am a terrible person, I know. I haven't updated this in forever. Sigh. It will not happen again, because I really like this story. So I will try harder to make sure updates come more regularly. Gosh I love lost, and Sayid rocks my world. Thanks to all who reviewed! I send you all happy thoughts. So PLEASE review this chapter too!! It will make my day. So without any further delay I give you the continuing saga of Shadow of fate!_

Nino trudged through the sandy beach, thunder cloud brewing over her head. She was pissed off. This whole situation shouldn't have happen, not like this. Stop the ride, she wanted off. The stupid sand was getting everywhere, the stupid sun was hot, the stupid ocean was loud, and the stupid jungle of death was being very jungle of death like. Now she was trying to find some crazy French woman who has the interesting hobby of torturing people. She must have been a really evil person in a past life to get karma like this. She decided to take a break and fell into an unceremonious heap in the sand. Nino let out a big sigh as she felt some kind of pole wedged uncomfortably in her back. She slowly rolled to the side to see what was in the sand. To her utter dismay, she gazed at the think black cord that came out of the water and went straight into the jungle of death. Nino must have stared at the cord entering the jungle for a good five minutes. Before she took a deep breath, got up, and brushed the sand for her shorts.

"Into the belly of the beast," she murmured. She slowly entered the jungle looking up as she saw the direct light for the sun suddenly get blocked by the dense foliage. She slowly walked the path Sayid took to get deeper into the forest. All of the sudden she heard a rustle of leaves to side of her. She quickly spun around to see it, but nothing was there.

"Hello?" she warily called out. Another rustle behind her was the only thing that answered her call. She whirled around to only be met with empty space. "Sayid is that you?" her voice was starting to go hoarse with nervousness. She got a sick feeling in her gut that this was going to end with her blacking out.

"Je dois vous maintenant!" A voice spoke behind her. She turned around just in time to see the butt of the gun come crashing against her left temple, and everything went to black. God she hated being right.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nino slowly opened her eyes trying to figure out what happened. Her head was killing her, she was hot, and for some reason she could not move. Her vision was a little blurry at first, but it soon started to clear up. She was on her knees in the dirt, but somehow she was in a shelter. She could not see the jungle, just dark wooden walls. She tried to get up, but could not work her legs. She then tried to move her hands, but that didn't work either. She looked down to see ropes around her waist, binding her right hand behind her back, but her left hand was not there. She looked to the side to see left arm held up by steel cables attached to her wrist. She followed the cable with her eyes and saw them connecting to a boat winch or something fastened to the wall. Well that can't be good.

"Ils essaient de me maintenant! Ils sont partout!" someone was muttering in shadows. Nino could hear them pace back and forth. Well mission accomplished, she found a crazy French woman. She let out a deep breath, which made the figure stop pacing. Nino looked up to see the French woman come into the light in front of her. The woman looked insane as she stared down at Nino. The sixteen year in the jungle of death was not kind to this woman. Her hair was a matted mess, she was dirty, smelled bad, and currently packing a large rifle which held most of Nino's attention. So this was the famous Danielle Rousseau? This was the woman who killed her crew because she thought they were sick, and had a daughter Benjamin Linus stole. This was probably not going to be an enjoyable experience. "Qui êtes-vous?" the same thing that happened to Sun was happening right now. It sounded like the woman was speaking under water, but soon it cleared up and Nino started to understand. "Who are you? What do the others want? Why are they invading my territory now?" She demanded huge eyes staring her down.

"I'm not with others, I'm looking for my friend," Nino quietly answered. Nino didn't think it was possible but the crazy French woman's eyes grew.

"You speak French?" she whispered. Nino's heart froze, she speaks French? She thought she just understood languages not know how to speak a foreign language she did not know a week ago.

"Maybe?" Nino squeaked. She saw Rousseau eye twitch a little.

"You will tell me what I know or I will persuade you too," Rousseau followed the steel cable attached to her wrist to the winch. She grabbed the handle, and slowly pulled it forward and back. Nino felt the cable tighten a bit but more it importantly she felt it pull her arm out. She was not a doctor, but she knew if you pull hard enough the arm comes out and that did not sit well with her.

"Wait! Wait! Let's not get to hastily here." Rousseau tighten the winch again and pulled her arm and strained it a bit. Her arm was naturally as far as it could go, but she had a feeling they would soon go into the realm of unnatural soon. "I'm not apart of the others! I am just looking for my friend Sayid! That's it, I promise you!" Nino was on the verge of tears.

"We will find out who you are so enough!" Rousseau growled as she stomped over to Nino, pulled her rifle of her back, and very harshly slammed to but of the weapon into Nino's temple. She welcomed the darkness, and let it overtake her.

* * *

She gave a soft moan, and opened her eyes again. Her vision was blurry, but once again it cleared up. Nino did not know how long she was out, but suddenly wish she was still blissfully unconscious when she saw Rousseau pacing in front of her. The French woman froze, and snapped her head around to her.

"Shit," Nino mumbled as she gazed at the crazy woman before her.

"Everyone is lying to me! I know you lie, and I am tired of it!" She went over to the winch and pulled the lever. Nino let out a pain full cry as her arm was stretched from her body. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm not lying! I'm not apart the others, I swear!" Nino was starting to panic.

"Do not lie to me!" Rousseau hissed, she drew the lever back and forth again causing to Nino to cry again. She could feel her shoulder strain.

"I'm not!"Nino cried. She briefly wondered if this was what Sayid did, if yelled for information while he watched people getting torn limb from limb. Rousseau rushed forward to her and grabbed her jaw in a vice like grip forcing Nino to look at her.

"You and you friend are a part of them! You helped them take my daughter, you helped them didn't you!" she roared. Nino was sobbing now; tears stained her face, and she was shaking her head furiously.

"No! We did not take Alex!" she sobbed. She saw Rousseau eyes darken, then at that moment she realized what she said and instantly paled.

"How did you know her name?" Rousseau asked through gritted teeth. Nino's thoughts raced trying to quickly come up with something.

"You were mumbling her name when I first woke up her," she quickly supplied. Rousseau gazed into her eyes, and Nino knew she was trying to remember if she really did. The French woman growled, quickly got up and started to pace again. She stopped and quickly spun to face her again.

"You're trying to cloud my mind aren't you? You're trying to make me forget, but it won't work. No it won't!" Nino started to shake again. The rambling of a crazy woman did not bring any comfort to her. She started to break down, and found herself rambling as well.

"I don't even know how I got here! One moment I was picking up my keys hen the next I was here, and I knew things. People where getting mad at me, and it seems everyone want to kill me. I was happy with my normal boring life! I'm not a part of the others, I just want to go home," she bawled, "I was happy."

"Happiness is just a fool's perception of the world around them," Rousseau stated. Nino looked up at her, vision blurry because of the tears.

"I'm sorry but that is the most cynical thing I ever heard," Nino whispered. Rousseau stared down at her, her dark eyes showing no emotion. She slowly started to walk back to the winch, and Nino's heart began to race. "No please don't, please! We're not apart of them please!"

"How can I believe you?" Rousseau asked quietly, pulling the winch. Nino cried out, it felt as if her arm was going to be torn off, which very soon it will be. She quickly racked her brain for something, anything. Then something clicked.

"Let us do something to prove it! Sayid is really good at fixing things, do you have something broke? Big or small, it could be anything he could fix it!" Nino yelled. The pain was starting to become too much. Rousseau stayed silent just watching her as Nino's quiet sobs rang though the shelter.

"Like a music box?" she asked softly.

"Sure, yes, like a music box," she spoke just wanting it all to stop.

"You lie!" Rousseau spat. Nino watched in slow motion as Rousseau pulled to lever again. She screamed as she heard a creaking noise come from her shoulder, and an overwhelming pain shot through her whole body. She was so happy though as the darkness enveloped her and the pain just went away.

* * *

Nino woke up to feel something pulling her leg. Her whole body was numb, and she didn't feel anything anymore. The soft sound of a breeze and rustling of leaves echoed all around her. She slowly cracked opened an eye lid. She was looking up and saw a beautiful blue sky, but she also saw trees and they were moving. She started to get confused; she tilted and saw someone, a woman maybe. She was dragging her by her foot. How nice Nino thought as she faded to black again.

She woke again, but this time she was not moving. She tilted her head to the side and saw was laying there in the middle of the jungle. She moaned slightly as she tried to get up put a sudden pain shot through her shoulder. She looked over to the side and saw black bruises around her wrist and shoulder. Then all the memories of everything that had happened came flooding back to her, and she started to cry. Nino just sobbed, laying in the middle of the jungle of death, and couldn't care less about anything else. She just got tortured by a crazy French woman, and now was in the middle of a dangerous jungle, god only where. She just cried.

"Nino?" she heard someone call out. She tilted her head to the side again and saw Sayid running, well more like limping towards her.

"Sayid?" she squeaked not sure if he was real or not.

"S_aghee_r _fa__'r,____" _he whispered putting a hand on her check. Nino did not know what he said and was happy for that. She just lied on the grassy floor of the jungle in a heap, looking up at him. "What happened?" He looked deep into her eyes; his eyes were filled with compassion.

"Rousseau," and she heard Sayid sigh.

"You should not have followed me." She was about to say that she was forced by a nasty old hag, but thought it wise not to do so. "Come let us depart from here." He slid a strong hand behind her back, and before Nino had a chance to speak he grabbed her arm to help her up. Too bad it was the damaged one. Nino cried out and she blacked out again. For someone who never blacked out before, she was sure doing a lot on this island.

_So, how did you like? I was trying to capture the craziness of Rousseau, and I think I did a very good job if I do say so myself. I kind of wanted her a bit crazier then the show, so I gave her something extra, tell me what you think. And I am not sure if I got that Arabic translation right at the end. So if I said something bad I deeply apologize. And you all will find out what he said eventually. And hopefully the french is good too. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
